tlandhikarishetaliastatesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ohio
Ohio He represents the state of the same name. He is one of the four states that are Native Americans. His human name is Buck Jones, Buck being a shortened version of the term "buckeye", a denonym for inhabitants of Ohio. He has a giant pet ladybug named Columbo (named after Columbus, Ohio's capital city). Appearance Ohio is a Native American of medium-height. He has black hair in a bowl-cut and brown eyes. He often wears a police officer's uniform with some Native jewelry on his wrist and keeps a bow and arrow slung over his shoulders. In earlier designs, his hair was longer. He is of Iroquois, though a more accurate example would be Mingo, a tribe composed of Iroquois refugees. Personality and Interests Ohio is proud of his heritage as a Native American and vigorously does his job of keeping things orderly in America. He is strict and clever, always out-witting most criminals or enemies. People tend to think he's a work-a-holic, but he seeks breaks whenever possible. He has a soft-spot for hotdogs and buckeyes (a kind of candy that's peanut butter dipped in chocolate). During the Civil War, he allied himself with the Union and was a strong player, proving to be one of their best men due to him being in a strategic area for both combat and politics. Relationships Florida Ohio regularly arrests Florida for causing mayhem. What their relationship outside of this is unknown. Idaho Idaho and Ohio are often mistaken for each other. The two get along well, despite this. Illinois Illinois seems to be somewhat intimidated by Ohio, as Ohio was head of the Northwest before he left. Ohio is constantly asking himself why he hasn't revoked Illinois' gun license yet. Indiana Indiana and Ohio seem to have a close, sibling relationship. Both are of Native American descent and both were originally part of the same territory. Ohio really trusts Indiana, as shown by the fact that he put her in charge of the Northwest when he became a state. Kentucky Kentucky is Ohio's neighbor to the south. The two don't get along, probably due to the constant fighting they did when Kentucky was a frontiersman. Their open hatred has, at least, simmered down to a mild bitterness as Ohio seems to approve of his relationship with Indiana. Michigan Ohio and Michigan were once part of the same territory. However, their relationship seems to be negative. This is mainly due to the two fought each other for the Toledo Strait, Ohio winning and rubbing it in her face. New Jersey Ohio openly views New Jersey as a nuisance, as evidenced by him regularly making arrests. Pennsylvania Ohio, like many of the states, trusts Pennsylvania. However, Ohio's more wary of him than most of the other states, mostly due to what happens when Pennsylvania consumes chocolate. Virginia The two have a grudging respect for each other. The two were considered to be the best fighters of their respective sides during the Civil War and regularly fought, Ohio with Ulysses S. Grant and Virginia with Robert E. Lee. West Virginia Ohio is one of the few states who seems to at least tolerate West Virginia. Though he seemed almost happy to revoke his gun license, Ohio also allowed West to renew it the next day.